


傀儡的烦恼

by Bloody_pea_yao



Category: King of Glory (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_pea_yao/pseuds/Bloody_pea_yao
Summary: 那时傀儡还不能分辨满心流淌着的情感，是主人那头传来的，还是自己内心深处冒出来的，主人喜他便喜，主人悲他便悲。





	傀儡的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运存档  
> *淑芬×小甜筒，亮统提及.  
> *私设多多多，慎.  
> *短，清水.

这是傀儡不知第几次在他的创造者熟睡时沉默注视了，若究起原因，能言善辩如他却给不出个答案。以他现在的元灵所生出的心智，还不能解出此等微妙问题。

烛火幽微，影就投在傀儡身上，他正一下一下为那人打扇，察觉到他梦里也被热气烘得皱起眉，手上摇扇加了几分力。窗外虫鸣窸窣，乡野小村里的苦夏，颇为难熬。

想昔日做魏王谋士时，冬有暖汤夏热身有冰桶驱暑，比起此时境地说是天堂也不为过。他的创造者已经把身子养矜贵了，如今假借护主牺牲逃离枭雄身边，虽得了自由亦处处不适。

安顿在这小村的第一日，他问那人，要休整到什么时候，那人摇摇头，只知会他泡杯茶来解渴。

傀儡并不急于知道那人未来的打算，横竖他们俩是拆不开的，不论他想隐于乡野，还是另择一主贡献超绝的机关术，傀儡都会在他身边侍奉。

忠诚？不，全然不是，傀儡本就是世上另一个他，为他的理想而生，能天然地体察到他的所思所感，然后代为执行。其实除了在战场上，创造者都很少用到那些引线，傀儡第一天有意识时，寡言的青年便说出了最长的一句话，“你虽为我所造，但已有心，便是与我无异的人了，在战场之外的地方，我不会强用这些引线，你尽可自由来去。”

傀儡被造了一副好嗓子，开口声音动听如蜜：“那么，我该如何称呼您？”

青年陷入沉思。

傀儡善解主人意，提出了几个选择：“主人？兄长？还是……父亲？”

青年因着最后一词面上一热，不再言语，傀儡却感到答案渐渐浮现在心里，他于是点头：“嗯，那就主人吧。主人，从今以后，我会代您说出您的心意。”

青年这才露出些许笑意，傀儡心底也跟着欣喜起来。

那时傀儡还不能分辨满心流淌着的情感，是主人那头传来的，还是自己内心深处冒出来的，主人喜他便喜，主人悲他便悲。

处在乱世之中的大陆，跟着主人读书，游历，进入魏宫，再用一把火逃出来，流浪至此，傀儡迅速地成长着，几年功夫已将人与周围世界了解得七七八八，主人对愈发能干的傀儡数次嘉奖，然而并不知道，这正是让傀儡苦恼的根源所在。

傀儡学到很多，其中，世界是危险的，人是复杂的，人的感情也是，人会爱，会恨，会笑，会痛，亦可边哭边笑，傀儡花了好长时间才大致理出些门道。主人对魏王，是利用，对师傅，是尊敬，对师兄……大概能归进“爱”里吧。

最近，傀儡突然被一个奇怪的，不该存在的念头缠住了，主人于我，是何种感情，我于主人，又是何种感情？

这个念头来源于傀儡日渐分裂的内心，原本他只接收主人的喜怒哀乐，但属于他自己的那点随着他对人类情感的学习变得越来越明显，越来越难以忽视，现今他的心一半用来盛放主人的心绪，一半用来让自己的情感肆意滋长。

傀儡见过刚破壳的小鸭追着第一眼见到的东西认作母亲的样子，他觉得自己对主人，并非此种雏鸟对母亲的依恋。

男欢女爱的风月？似也非也。

“师兄……”睡梦中的人喃喃自语，傀儡打扇的动作顿了一下，随即暗叹一口气。

正是此人！主人的师兄，那个闻名天下的军师。

主人对他的敬仰，爱慕，在他面前的自卑无措，被他关心时的小小雀跃，傀儡可是一丝一毫都跟着体会过。

“就让机关代替你与世界交流吧。”傀儡未曾亲耳听到这句话，主人的回忆里却时不时响起，所以傀儡知道，甚至连自己的诞生，都是这个人的主意。

离开稷下以来，主人的梦里最多的就是军师了，且噩梦居多。

今晚应该也不例外。

被念的人忽地醒来，泪眼惺忪，眨巴了几下才清醒过来，面前是自己最完美的造物，一双上挑的眼正盯着他，手里晃着蒲扇，不论怎么看都带点狡黠意味。

“主人，您又发噩梦了。”傀儡的手指为他揩去泪水，冰凉又轻柔，指尖的引线根根分明。

梦里总是被各种各样的师兄填满，自信的，睿智的，运筹帷幄的，体贴关怀的，唯独缺一个称赞自己“做得好”的。

我在魏王身边筹划的一切，都是为了你。

青年无力地倒回枕上，银丝散乱遮住了面庞。傀儡的手又一次伸过来为他理好发丝，这回青年抓住了那只手。

青年没有抬头，傀儡已懂了他的意思。

傀儡除下外袍，躺在了主人外侧，把主人揽在怀中轻抚后背。

一滴泪淌进傀儡冰冷的胸怀，由烫变为温热，最后化作和他一样没有温度。青年的体温，一丝一缕地融在傀儡周身，一个得到了想要的暖，一个得到了期盼的凉，一夜安稳。

翌日清晨。

“从现在起，我叫元歌。你随我再寻一个能用得上机关的去处吧。”

傀儡笑起来，为主人更衣。

“遵命。”

管它什么样的感情呢，只要主人需要我这一丝清凉的快慰，我随时献上即是。

 

 

-Fin.


End file.
